One Special Thing
by ERiN OPPEL
Summary: After being left for dead by Wizeman, NiGHTS is taken to the hospital by Reala, who begins to show deep concern for her. But as he discovers his feelings for NiGHTS, he realizes that love is the one special thing that heals wounds as well as hearts.
1. Just Another Order

_READ THIS FIRST: Yay, my first NiGHTS FanFic! Yeah, and the last one didn't count because it was a __**SongFic**__, not a __**FanFic**__. Please don't blame me if you don't like it. If you're not into the NiGHTSxReala pairing, I suggest you click the "Back" button, unless you really want to read this. But enough with my explanations, let's get to the story! _

_Note: I do not own NiGHTS, Reala, Wizeman, and the other NiGHTS characters that we all know and love. They belong to SEGA and SEGA only. PS: I'm trying WordPad now, so maybe it'll work better than that crummy Microsoft Word! But it doesn't have spell check, so be warned._

One Special Thing

Chapter One: Just Another Order

Reala watched, still as a statue, as Wizeman directed another blow at NiGHTS. He winced slightly when the purple jester was thrown against a stone wall and collapsed on the ground.

"That will teach you to never show your face around here ever again," Wizeman sneered darkly, his hands surrounding NiGHTS, seeing if she would make another move.

NiGHTS struggled to lift her head up and opened one eye halfway. As she spoke, every word seemed to be a great effort to put forth. "You…will never…take over…Nightopia…Wizeman." She tried to push off the ground, but her arms were too weak and she collapsed again.

Wizeman chuckled wickedly. "And what makes you think you'll survive to stop me? Besides, getting rid of you was the first part of my plan." Quickly, one of his hands struck NiGHTS with a bolt of lightning and sent her slamming into unconsciousness.

Reala looked away instinctively. He didn't know why, but it was hard to watch NiGHTS be in so much pain. It felt almost as if Wizeman was hurting him himself. But he had to look. When he turned around and looked at NiGHTS, a tightness filled his chest.

NiGHTS was lying on the floor, eyes closed. Unmoving. She was bleeding and badly wounded in several places.

When he saw that NiGHTS had no fight left in her, Wizeman withdrew his hands and turned to Reala. "Dispose of the body. The dark ocean, perhaps."

Reala swallowed (even though he doesn't have a throat). "Is she…?"

"No, she's not dead, yet. But she'll obviously die from her injuries." Wizeman turned to leave his throne room. "I suppose, though, that's she's as good as dead anyway. I expect to never see her again, Reala. Carry on with your order."

Reala bowed. "Yes, Master." Once Wizeman had left the room, Reala floated over to where NiGHTS laid and gently picked her up in his arms. He hesitated before flying out of Nightmare Castle and towards the endless dark ocean.

Dark clouds covered the stars and the moon in the night sky, making it almost impossible to see anything. He stood on the edge of the tallest cliff and gazed out at the black waves for a moment. They crashed against the bottom of the cliff like hungry demons demanding for blood. Reala closed his eyes and lifted his feet off the edge so that he hovered over the drop. Had he not had the power of flight, he would have plunged to his death. Reala slowly extended his arms and held out NiGHTS, ready to let go. "I can do this," he told himself. "This is just another order from Wizeman. I will carry it out like I have done with other orders. I can do this."

But he couldn't. Something inside him forced him to hold onto NiGHTS. Reala squeezed his eyes shut and snarled at himself in frustration, "Just drop her! Go ahead and drop her!" What was he waiting for? Reala's arms weren't paralyzed, nor were his hands numb, so why couldn't he let go? He looked at NiGHTS's face.

For someone who had been beaten brutally by Wizeman, she wore an expression of calm. Then again, she was unconscious. Probably already dead.

But she was still warm, and Reala thought he could feel her stir only the slightest bit. He sighed and pulled his arms back again. "What am I doing?" Without another look at the ocean, Reala held NiGHTS tight and flew away as fast as he could towards Nightopia, set for the nearest hospital. He knew he would be going against everything he was taught. He knew what would happen if someone found out. He knew he was taking a huge risk that could put him and NiGHTS in grave danger. He knew it was the right thing to do.

_So, what'd you think? Not too shabby for a first chapter, right? I assure you it's gonna get better. I think. Anyway, please review! Tell me what you liked about it, what you think I could improve on, and any tips that could help me in the future. But please, no flames!_


	2. Returning the Favour

_Time for the next chapter! Oh, and I forgot to mention that this story takes place shortly after the events in Journey of Dreams, but you probably already knew that. ;) And hey, thanks so much for the reviews!_

_Note: I still do not own the NiGHTS characters and I never will. …Now I feel really depressed about that. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go eat some chocolate. _

Chapter Two: Returning the Favour

At last, the streetlights of Nightopia came into view, followed by the silhouettes of buildings and shops. Reala flew down lower and began weaving between streets and alleys. He was hardly aware of the frightened Nightopians that ducked into dark corners as he passed by. Right now, his main priority was to get NiGHTS to a hospital quickly. Reala glanced at the Nightmaren he was carrying. She still hadn't moved, but she had lost a lot of blood. Reala had to fly faster, before it would be too late.

Reala eventually made it to the nearest hospital and he sailed through the doors and went straight to the front desk.

Immediately, the Nightopian at the desk shrieked and cowered away. The other Nightopians that were in the vicinity also shied away behind things or fled in fear.

Reala growled in frustration. "Please! I have a patient who needs help! NOW!" When he saw that nothing was moving, he tried again. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just need someone to take care of her!" He lifted NiGHTS a little, and the Nightopian under the desk peeked out from it.

Reala glanced around the room and saw that other Nightopians were watching him, or rather, watching NiGHTS. Reala knew that Nightopians were very fond of NiGHTS, seeing as she was the only Nightmaren who never scared them. Still though, they didn't budge. He tried again, this time in a gentler voice. "Please, she really needs help. I'm not even supposed to be here, and it's probably my fault she's even in this mess. I should've been protecting her." He wasn't sure if that last bit was true, but it seemed to convince the Nightopians.

The Nightopian behind the desk floated out slowly towards Reala. It spoke timidly in its Nightopian language.

Reala understood it and nodded. The Nightopian doctors arrived in the lobby with a stretcher and Reala carefully laid NiGHTS down on it. He watched as she was taken away to one of the E.R. rooms. He wanted to go with her, to see if she was all right. But he also had to leave. If he wasn't back at the castle, Wizeman would wonder why, and he would get his suspicions. "NiGHTS is in good hands," Reala reasoned with himself. "She'll be taken care of. There's nothing more I can do." He turned around and left the hospital.

And then stopped himself. How could he just leave NiGHTS when he had saved her? The least he could do was make sure she was ok. Wizeman could wait, Reala finally decided. He turned and went back inside.

"Where is her room?" Reala asked the Nightopian at the desk. "I must know if she's all right."

The Nightopian seemed wary at first, but led Reala to the room NiGHTS was in. But the Nightopian told Reala he couldn't go in at this time, that he would have to wait until the doctors were done.

Reala briefly thought of forcing the Nightopian to let him in, after all, he was bigger and stronger, but he decided against it and he sat in a chair outside the door to NiGHTS' room.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. Still, he didn't move. He could hear the Nightopian doctors and nurses chatting to each other in the room, busy using instruments and managing the wounds on NiGHTS. Nightopians that passed by him, simply minding their business, gave Reala skeptical glances. He wasn't concerned about that, though. He was, however, concerned about NiGHTS. Reala didn't think he would be this worried about another living thing besides himself. Why did Reala feel the need to rush into the room, grab NiGHTS by the shoulders and jerk her awake to make sure she was alive? Reala closed his eyes and held his head in his hands, sighing.

Not soon enough, the door to NiGHTS' room opened and the Nightopians floated out. A Nightopian nurse turned to Reala, who looked up expectantly.

"How is she?"

The nurse explained that NiGHTS was going to be fine and that she just needed rest. She also added that Reala had gotten NiGHTS there just in time. Then she told him he could go in.

Reala understood. He rose from the chair and grunted. His legs were sore stiff from sitting all the while he was waiting. After a quick moment of stretching, Reala floated in the room.

NiGHTS was sleeping in a bed with white bandages covering her injuries; Reala could see one visible cast on her arm. The dried blood was cleaned from her and her breathing was steady.

Reala was hoping NiGHTS would be awake, but then he thought that it was best she wasn't. "Besides," he told himself, "what would NiGHTS say if she knew I had been the one to save her? I doubt she'd thank me." In all his years of knowing NiGHTS, though, Reala knew NiGHTS would do anything to help one of her friends, even Reala.

Reala instinctively thought back to the time when he had been chasing a Visitor along a mountain path, when a rockslide came tumbling down. The Visitor woke up just in time, but the boulders had crushed Reala's leg. NiGHTS offered to take care of Reala and that's what she did, even when Reala protested.

But that was before, when NiGHTS was still loyal to Wizeman. Who knows what she'd do if that were now. Then Reala wondered if NiGHTS even remembered that time she took care of him. Surely she must have, for it wasn't like NiGHTS to forget things like that.

Reala glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was getting late. "Well, you saw she's ok, so now you can leave," Reala instructed himself. But before he departed, he grabbed a pen and small piece of paper and wrote a note. He left it on the night table beside NiGHTS' bed, hoping that she would wake up soon and read it. Reala went over to the window and looked back at NiGHTS.

"Goodbye, NiGHTS," he whispered. With that, Reala opened the window and flew out; he didn't feel like taking the stairs. He set his course for Nightmare, but along the way, he thought of stealing Ideya from Visitors as an excuse for why he was gone for such a while.

NiGHTS slowly opened her eyes. Everything was a light blur at first, but when her vision returned to her, she could make out bed sheets, counters with doctors' instruments and equipment on them, and the scent of the room was sterile. She realized she was in a hospital. But how? Wasn't she just being beaten brutally by Wizeman? He gaze shifted to a piece of paper on the night table and she used her good hand to reach it.

The note said:

_Just returning the favour._

Nothing more. For a split second, NiGHTS was puzzled. Then her memory returned to her like a boulder to the head. Or a leg…

"Reala," she whispered in surprise. Then everything started becoming fuzzy again and she knew she was going to pass out. She didn't know if it was the shock or the anesthetic, but she could no longer keep awake. As soon as she put her drowsy head to the pillow, the blackness enveloped her.

_Good? Bad? Just ok? Tell me what you think of this chapter. Constructive tips only, please! No flames!_


	3. An Empty Space

_Hey, here's a random thought that just popped into my head: If Helen and Will live in the same town, how come they've never met each other until they met NiGHTS? I mean, wouldn't they go to the same school or something? I know that has nothing to do with this story, but it just came to me and it's got me ponderin'…_

_Note: I own NiGHTS…IN MY DREAMS!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! XD …Sorry, I had too much chocolate. SEGA owns it. NiGHTS, I mean, not chocolate._

Chapter Three: An Empty Space

Reala had just entered the Nightmare Castle after collecting his fifteenth Ideya from another unlucky Visitor. This time, however, Reala wasn't interested in frightening the young dreamer. After all, he stole all the Ideya as fast as he could, not wanting to linger smirking at the Visitors' terrified faces, and he didn't want to waste more time. Reala just hoped fifteen Ideya would be enough to convince Wizeman.

The door to Wizeman's throne room opened almost immediately before Reala finished knocking on it. Apparently, Wizeman had been expecting Reala for quite some time.

"Come in, Reala," Wizeman signaled for Reala to enter.

Reala adjusted the Ideya sack over his shoulder and floated inside. He stopped in front of one of Wizeman's hands and bowed, kneeling. "Master, I have returned-"

"You took longer than I expected," Wizeman's eyes narrowed. "I assume you have a good reason for that?"

"Well, I figured I might as well hunt for more Ideya for you, Master," Reala began as he put down the Ideya sack in front of him. He continued, "I realize there are very few, but Visitors were scarce tonight, at least around Nightmare, so it took me a while to track any down. I hope I have not disappointed you." Reala bowed again.

Most of the suspicion left from Wizeman's eyes. "Regardless, it doesn't really matter what you did in your spare time. What concerns me is this: have you taken care of NiGHTS?"

In a sense, that's exactly what he did. So Reala didn't need to lie when he answered in a calm voice, "Yes, Master, I have."

Now Wizeman was confident in Reala. He drew back his hand a bit and told Reala, "You have done well, Reala. You are off-duty today."

With that dismissal, Reala bowed once more. "Thank you, my Master. I am most appreciative." He stood and flew out of Wizeman's throne room as the doors closed behind him.

Reala was grateful he was allowed the day off. He had been up all night taking care of NiGHTS and hadn't gotten any sleep. And now that dawn was approaching, he was longing to lie down in his bed and drift off into unconsciousness.

That is, if the other Nightmarens didn't bother him. Even though most of them were heading out to steal Ideya, a few remained behind to tend to needs at the castle.

Each Nightmaren nodded a greeting at Reala as they passed him in the hall, on their way to do their jobs. After all, Reala was the most respected Nightmaren, besides Wizeman. Reala also nodded curtly to them, showing no expression as always.

Once Reala entered his room, he locked his door (a sign that he didn't want to be disturbed), and reclined on his bed.

Sleep did not come quickly, however. Reala just couldn't stop thinking about how NiGHTS was. He tried to take his mind off her by thinking of other things. But every time he thought of something, it reminded him of NiGHTS.

He saw her face when he closed his eyes. He heard her voice when all was quiet. He even thought he felt her warm hand in his, but when he looked at it, his hand was empty.

"What's happening to me?" Reala thought in mental agony. He twisted and turned in his bed until sleep finally claimed him.

It wasn't very common for Reala to dream. Most of the time, he had deep, dreamless nights. This time, however, his mind was far from silent.

He dreamed of himself and NiGHTS, alone on a grassy, sunny hill. They were not engaged in battle, like the way they were when they met each other nowadays. They were not even having an argument. Rather, they were talking and laughing and having a good time.

Suddenly, though, NiGHTS turned away from Reala and started flying in another direction. Reala was taken aback. He asked NiGHTS where she was going, but she didn't reply and kept flying over the hill. Reala wanted to go after her, but was too afraid of something. So he just called NiGHTS, telling her to come back.

She didn't. Clouds were rolling in, now and drops of rain began to fall as she disappeared over the hill.

Thunder clapped overhead and Reala just started at where NiGHTS had gone. He couldn't describe his emotion just then. Shock? Anger? Confusion? Fear? He didn't know what to think, didn't know what to do. His heart felt like it had a huge void in it. An empty space, like something had just been cut out from it.

It wasn't until thunder roared a second time that Reala woke up. He was panting slightly and he still felt that hole in his heart, surrounded by mixed emotions. Reala frowned as he remembered the first time he felt like that.

It was when NiGHTS betrayed Wizeman and left Nightmare. Ever since then, Reala had filled the void with bitterness, hatred, and rage. It had become a part of him, but now it all wanted to leave Reala, or rather, Reala wanted it to leave him. He wanted the emptiness to be filled with what was always there in the first place. He needed to get it back, or else happiness would be an impossibility for him.

He needed NiGHTS.

_Hmm…This chapter didn't make Reala seem emo, did it? Anyway, I liked it. :) Well, I wrote it, so why shouldn't I like it? Ahem, please review! PS: I am not conceited. _


	4. Awake

_I don't know if you know this already, but for those of you who don't know, I'll tell you right now that "" indicates a change in point of view. If you already knew that, good for you! If you didn't, well, now you know. Good for you! -_

_Note: I do not own NiGHTS. …That is all._

Chapter Four: Awake

Reala snuck out his window so no one would notice he was gone. If anyone came to his room while he was away, they would see that his door was locked and would assume that Reala was sleeping.

At least, Reala hoped they would.

He had to admit he was still a little tired, seeing as he didn't get much sleep. But he couldn't get back to sleep after that dream, so he decided he might as well see how NiGHTS was doing.

When he arrived at the hospital in Nightopia, he asked the receptionist if he could see NiGHTS.

The Nightopian was a bit startled by Reala, but not as afraid as before when he brought NiGHTS in. She nodded and showed Reala to NiGHTS' room.

Reala didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved to see that NiGHTS was asleep. He quietly entered her room and closed the door, then went up to her bed. She seemed so serene, being asleep and all. It looked almost as if she had never been injured. Except for the casts and bandages, of course.

Suddenly, a chubby Nightopian nurse came in the room, which startled Reala a bit. She didn't seem to be afraid of Reala as she fluttered past him to a filing cabinet and started sorting through folders.

Reala wasn't sure what to say, then he asked the nurse, "Has NiGHTS been awake, yet?"

To his surprise, the Nightopian replied, "Yes, only once for a short time."

It was very rare for Nightopians to learn other languages, so this made it easier for Reala to converse.

"Did she say anything? Does she know what happened? Is she gonna be all right-?"

"One at a time, Snappy!" the nurse interrupted sharply.

Reala scowled at her. That was no way to talk to a respected First-level Nightmaren, and he was about to tell her so, along with a smack to the face, but the nurse continued,

"She was up, and then fainted right before one of our doctors entered the room. She was clutching a piece of paper in her hand, like she had just read it. My guess is that she fainted from shock or fatigue or both. She might not wake up for a few hours."

Reala fell silent. So she had read it, after all. He wondered if she remembered, or if she was even completely awake. He wanted to talk to her. He just needed to hear her voice. He decided he could wait a few hours, since he had nothing else to do anyway. After he pulled up a chair beside her bed, he sat in it and watched NiGHTS for a sign of waking up.

"I'll just wait," he said when the nurse gave him a quizzical look.

The Nightopian shrugged, grabbed some papers, then left the room.

And so he waited. One hour passed.

Nothing.

Another hour.

Nothing.

Yet another hour.

Nothing still.

Reala was getting impatient and he had to constantly shift position so that his body wouldn't cramp. He wished he could just force NiGHTS to wake up, but that would be rude. Then he got worried. What if she didn't wake up? What if she was in some kind of coma? Or worse, dead? Reala shook his head clear of such thoughts and sighed.

"Oh, NiGHTS," he murmured, "why won't you just wake up?" Of course, he got no response, but he wasn't expecting one. "I'm really sorry I let you get into this mess. I understand if you still hate me, but I'm not asking you to forgive me. Just please, wake up. Please…" He put a hand on her hand, but she still didn't stir.

Reala was starting to get really tired now. He figured he could rest a bit, so he put his head down on the edge of the bed. He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but the urge was so powerful that he couldn't bear it. The last thing he remembered was the feel of NiGHTS' hand under his.

NiGHTS blinked open her eyes. It didn't take her long to remember she was in the hospital. Only, something was different. The last thing she recalled was reading a note saying, "Just returning the favour", and she had guessed it was from Reala. But that must mean he was the one who brought her to the hospital. And that must mean he remembered when NiGHTS took care of him so many years ago. And _that_ must mean he cared about her!

Or not. It could've also been that he was simply following the "Nightmaren Code", rule 23: "When one goes out of his way to help another, the one receiving kindness will forever be in debt until he repays the favour." It was a silly thing that Wizeman came up with, and no one really followed the rules, anyway. Except Reala, who proved to be the most loyal Nightmaren to Wizeman.

This made NiGHTS feel a little disappointed. She just wished she could thank Reala.

Then all of her senses must've come to her, for she could feel a weight on top of her good hand. Slowly craning her neck to the side, she could now see a hand on top of hers. And not just any hand.

Reala's hand. And just beyond that was Reala himself, with his head on the edge of the bed and fast asleep.

NiGHTS gasped softly. She felt a mixture of surprise and delight.

"He's been there for hours, you know."

NiGHTS nearly jumped. She turned her head around and saw a Nightopian nurse looking at some papers. She didn't even know she was there, and she was shocked that the Nightopian could speak English. At first, she didn't know what to say.

The Nightopian sensed her hesitation and went on, "He brought you in here last night, looking all worried and scared. He stayed while we bandaged you up, then came in here for a minute before leaving. He came back this morning and has been in that chair ever since."

NiGHTS looked back at Reala and smiled. So he really does care, she thought.

The Nightopian glanced up from her papers. "Want me to shoo him out for you?"

"No, no. That won't be necessary," NiGHTS answered calmly. "So, he really waited all this time? Just for me to wake up?"

The nurse shrugged. "Suppose so. He seemed really worried about you and he probably didn't get any sleep. Must be really attached you, eh?"

NiGHTS was unsure. Reala hadn't shown any signs of friendship since NiGHTS betrayed Wizeman. But now she guessed a part of Reala wanted to hold on to her as a friend. There was only one way to find out about that.

NiGHTS slowly struggled to get in a sitting position as sharp pains shot up in parts of her body. Eventually she managed to sit up and leaned her head close to Reala and whispered, "Reala…Reala, it's me, NiGHTS…"

The only response she got was a soft "Hmm" sound. Reala was still asleep.

"Poor guy," NiGHTS said. She began to gently stroke Reala's hand and watched his calm face. He looked so different when he was asleep. The anger seemed to have been erased from his expression and replaced by tranquil serenity. She wished he would stay like that forever.

He didn't stay like that for long, though. Reala slowly opened his eyes. He didn't remember where he was, until he saw NiGHTS sitting there. Watching him. Smiling. Holding his hand.

"Hullo, Reala," NiGHTS said softly.

Reala quickly pulled away and gave his head a rough shake. "What happened?" he asked, suddenly overcome by nervousness.

"You were asleep," NiGHTS explained.

Now that he was awake, Reala wasn't sure what to do. He had only come to see if NiGHTS was ok, and now that he saw she was, he figured he should leave. He turned to the window and was about to fly. "I-I should go."

"No, wait!" He heard NiGHTS call after him. He turned to look at her. "You waited all this time just to talk to me and you're leaving at the first chance you get?"

Reala cocked his head a bit. "How did you…?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter." Now it was NiGHTS' turn to tilt her head at him. "Did you really bring me here?"

Reala stiffened nervously. He pretended to glance at the clock. "It's getting late. I should be going-"

"Please, Reala, just answer me. What happened after Wizeman knocked me out?"

With NiGHTS looking at him with those huge, sparkling eyes of hers, it was impossible to turn away. So Reala told her, "I…Well, Wizeman thought you were almost dead, so he told me to…finish you off."

"But you didn't?" NiGHTS looked surprised. "You actually disobeyed an order from Wizeman?"

Some of the anger was returning to Reala now. He didn't want to seem weak by admitting he had disobeyed Wizeman. Worst of all, he didn't want anyone else to know what he had done. But NiGHTS wouldn't tell anyone. …Would she? "I did what I had to do, ok?" Reala sneered, perhaps harsher than he had intended.

NiGHTS looked at Reala a moment longer, then nodded. "Ok," she said quietly. She slumped down against her pillow and closed her eyes. "You should go."

Reala could tell NiGHTS was dejected and he wished he hadn't sounded so rough. But he realized there was nothing he could do, so he turned back to the window.

"Reala, wait."

He turned around once again.

NiGHTS was gazing at him without a smile, though her eyes seemed to be bright and grateful. "Thank you, Reala."

Reala returned the stare. "You're welcome, NiGHTS." He turned and left without another word.

NiGHTS sighed. There was so much she wanted to ask Reala, but he left so quickly and he acted sternly. But at least she thanked him, and she decided that was enough for her.

"Your boyfriend must've been in some hurry, huh?"

NiGHTS turned her head in surprise, for she had completely forgot the Nightopian nurse was there. NiGHTS' cheeks blushed and she laughed nervously. "Oh no, he's not my boyfriend."

The nurse raised an eyebrow (if they even have those). "No? Really? Hm. Oh, well. Here, it's time to take your medicine." She handed NiGHTS a pill and a glass of water.

NiGHTS reluctantly took them and drowned the pill down with the water. She laid back in her bed and thought she might as well get some sleep. However, thoughts of Reala entered her mind and prevented her from sleeping. Why had he disobeyed Wizeman? Why had he come back to see her? Why had he seemed so nervous? The answers seemed to be lurking somewhere in her mind, but the effects of the pill started taking her consciousness and the thoughts faded away.

_Well, what can I say but review! And then read the next chapter. And the one after that, and the one after that, until you read the whole story. :)_


	5. Reminiscing

_Phew, this chapter took me a while to write (or type). Yeah, I know the first part of it is a lot of reading, but it's a REALLY important chapter, so please bear with it!_

_Note: I don't own NiGHTS, but I thought I'd let you know that I'm now starting to make this story up as I go along._

Chapter Five: Reminiscing

Reala was back in his room at the castle. He sat on his bed, feeling confused and distraught. He honestly didn't know what to do besides think.So Reala thought about flying, about the horrified Visitors he met while disturbing their pleasent dreams, about every praise he had gotten from Wizeman, about smacking Jackle's head every time the moron said something stupid. Reala even started thinking about NiGHTS. But instead of trying to push the thoughts out of his mind, he gave in to them and began reminiscing.

He had not always liked NiGHTS. In fact, he hadn't had any sort of feelings for her until the incident with the rock slide. Reala had been flying around the mountainside of Nightopia, searching for his next victim, when he spotted a young Visitor happily bounding down a trail. Reala had swooped down and tried to seize the boy, but he was fast and nimble and he escaped the claws of Reala and started fleeing baqck the way he had come. Reala gave chase, and was almost upon the Visitor, when a rumbling from above made him stop dead in his tracks. He looked up and saw an avalanche of rocks tumble down towards him, but he didn't get out of the way in time.

Reala had stayed trapped under a pile of boulders for quite some time. When night fell, a search party of Nightmarens had found Reala and had brought him back to the castle. Wizeman had decided that someone should look after Reala until he was fully healed. Reala was actually quite surprised when NiGHTS volunteered, and despite Reala's protests, NiGHTS promised she would do whatever she could to make him feel better.

Reala then decided he could use this to his advantage. So every day he would constantly order NiGHTS to get him stuff or do things for him. It was always, "NiGHTS, get me water!", "NiGHTS, fluff my pillow!", "NiGHTS, entertain me with something!", "NiGHTS, go hit Jackle for me!", or "NiGHTS, HURRY UP!!". And NiGHTS always obeyed him without any lip. Reala found this amusing for a while, especially when he complained about everything she did for him.

Until one day he finally realized that NiGHTS had been following his orders willingly. From day one of her caring for him, NiGHTS was always ready to be told what to do. She never complained, she never refused. She never even seemed frustrated or annoyed. Reala hadn't understood why, but something inside him told him that he shouldn't boss NiGHTS around anymore. After all, she wasn't taking care of him because she _had_ to, she was taking care of him because she _wanted_ to. Reala felt bad that NiGHTS slaved for him for a very long time and had to put up with Reala.

And he hadn't thanked her. Not even once. It wasn't fair, Reala had thought, that he had treated her so badly when all NiGHTS had ever done was care about him. Maybe she had even liked him... One day, Reala had decided that he was well enough to do things for himself. But even when he told this to NiGHTS, who seemed quite surprised about it, she still showed up in his room every day asking if there was anything she could do for him. Reala had developped a fondness for the purple jester, but he didn't want to share his feelings just yet.

A few days after Reala was all better, NiGHTS had rebelled against Wizeman and left Nightmare. Reala was stunned. Crushed, even. It was almost as if NiGHTS had betrayed _him_, and after she had taken so well care of him. At first he thought she left because she didn't like Wizeman's evil plans, but then he got to thinking that she left because of the way Reala had treated her. Bitterness and anger took over the sadness he had felt and they became the dominators of his emotions. He never really hated NiGHTS after that, he was just angry and confused. Truth be told, he missed NiGHTS too much.

Now his anger had melted away, but the sadness was still present. And now, as his memories began to fade, Reala realized that he wasn't returning the favour at all. Sure, he had brought NiGHTS to the hospital, but he wasn't caring for her like she did to him. Like he had figured out before, the only way for him to be happy again would be for NiGHTS to fill the hole in his heart. Reala decided that he should take care of NiGHTS properly. Besides, he never had the chance to thank her for all she had done for him.

Reala stood up from his bed and drifted out of his room. He wanted to make an appearance to the other Nightmarens so that it wouldn't seem like he had stayed in his room all day and night, or else they might get suspicious as to why they hadn't seen him. He floated down the hall and made his way to the lounge, where he heard the loud voices of the other boss Nightmarens.

"And then the bartender said, 'Oh, sorry, I thought you were a lamp post!'"

The Nightmarens burst out laughing after hearing another joke from Donbalon. Then they noticed that Reala had entered the room and began to greet him cheerfully.

"Hey, Reala!"

"What's up, man?"

"Reala, where ya been all day?"

Reala observed the half-empty glasses in each of the Nightmarens' hands and guessed that they had been drinking.

"Here, have a sarsaparella!" said Chamelan, handing Reala a tall glass of the drink.

Reala shook his head. "No thanks. What's going on in here?"

Bomamba explained, "Wizeman said we could celebrate the death of that traitor, NiGHTS! Isn't it great? Maybe now we'll all get promoted to First-Level Nightmarens!" She paused, then added, "Well, except for you, Reala, seeing as you're already one."

The mention of NiGHTS made Reala's stomach knot, especially since he was the only one who knew that NiGHTS was still alive. "Yes, that is great."

Girania took a sip from his whiskey and said, "I sure am glad Wizeman decided not to banish us like the last Nightmaren bosses."

"He didn't banish them," Queen Bella spoke up, "he just..." she trailed off in thought. "You know, I'm not quite sure what he did with them. Reala, do you know?" She turned to the red jester.

Reala hadn't been paying attention to the recent conversation. He was trying to figure out how he was going to get out of the castle for a while, when he heard his name and he looked up. "What?"

Queen Bella sighed. "You're not yourself lately. Is everything alright?"

Before Reala could answer, Donbalon put a friendly arm around Reala and held up a bottle of champaigne. "Ah, he's just tired 'cause he had to stay up late and finish off that traitor. But once he's got a bottle of this stuff in him, he'll be back to normal, right Ree?"

Anger flooded through Reala and he pushed off Donbalon's arm. "Don't call me that!" he snapped, somewhat embarresed by his nickname. He glided out of the lounge, ignoring the confused murmurings of the other Nightmarens.

Once he was back in his room, he went out on the balcony and tried to calm himself down. He thought mood swings were only for girls, but he guessed that since all Nightmarens were created genderless and could choose which gender they prefered, it didn't matter if he was a girl or a guy, he would still have all kinds of hormones. Reala sighed and gazed up at the moon. In the morning he would have to go back to work, but he figured he would have time to visit NiGHTS.

He reluctantly laid down in his bed and tried to think himself to sleep. He realized he had only acted mad at Donbalon for calling him Ree because he was hiding how sad he was about it. So why was he sad?

Ree was the nickname NiGHTS had given him.

_Don't worry, the story will get longer and more lively from now on. ...I hope._


	6. I'll Be Back

_Hey, anyone know if script formatted FanFics are allowed on this site? If they are, please let me know ASAP!! Thank you for your continued cooperation. _

_Note: I don't own NiGHTS or a decent laptop, so if the next few chapters upload late, don't blame me._

Chapter Six: I'll Be Back

His hand went for the doorknob, but he hesitated. What if NiGHTS didn't want to see him? What if Reala really _was_ the reason she had left Nightmare in the first place? Reala hadn't thought of that. Still, it was too late to turn back. He opened the door slowly and went inside.

For a moment, the two of them stared at each other in silence.

Reala was instantly overcome with nervousness. "I'm sorry--I didn't mean to--I'll go if you want me to." He quickly turned around, but NiGHTS stopped him.

"No, wait! It's ok!"

Reala turned back around slowly.

NiGHTS managed a smile. "You don't have to leave."

Reala was somewhat relieved, but he still felt a bit uneasy. What was he supposed to say? "Uh..." He took a few steps closer. "So...are you ok?"

NiGHTS looked at her injuries. "Well, apart from my broken arm, leg, several cuts, bruises, and head damaged, I'm pretty good."

Reala smiled. He was glad that NiGHTS personality hadn't changed. "I didn't know you broke a leg as well."

"Mm-hm." NiGHTS kicked off the covers with her good leg, revealing the broken one wrapped in bandages and a cast. "Wizeman busted it pretty good." She stared straight ahead of her as she spoke, "I'm guessing Wizeman doesn't know you're here?"

Reala said nothing. He didn't know what to say.

NiGHTS looked deep in thought, then blinked and looked back at Reala. "So what made you come back?"

Reala was afraid she would ask that. He gazed blankly at the wall and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know...I guess 'cause I felt bad about..." he trailed off, too ashamed to finish the rest.

NiGHTS leaned closer. "Yeah? Felt bad about what?" she pressed.

Reala sighed and closed his eyes. "Everything."

NiGHTS tilted her head in puzzlement and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

He had to tell her. He didn't care if she thought he was a fool, he just had to get it out there. Turning his gaze on her, he explained, "Remember that time you took care of me so well and I treated you like trash?" Reala sighed and looked away. "You probably still hate me, but I just came back to say I'm sorry I treated you the way I did, and that I appreciate everything you've done for me. So, thank you."

To his surprise, he heard NiGHTS chuckle softly. "You're thanking me, Reala? Hm, maybe I should get hurt more often."

Reala said nothing, only turned his attention to the floor.

"You know, Reala, I don't hate you."

This made Reala look up and face NiGHTS. "Huh? Then, why'd you leave?"

NiGHTS raised her good hand. "I assure you, it was only because I couldn't take another one of Wizeman's evil plots. You had nothing to do with it. Sure, I didn't really like your attitude towards me much, but I didn't mind. I only wanted to make you feel better."

"Why?"

This time, it was NiGHTS who looked hesitant. She glanced at the floor. "Hmm." Then she looked up thoughtfully. "I don't really know...I guess I..."

She never got to finish her sentence because a Nightopian nurse walked in. Reala recognized her as being the same nurse that was with NiGHTS before. "'Scuse me, sonny, I'm gonna have to ask you to move." she said to Reala. Reala moved over and the nurse made her way to the end of NiGHTS' bed. "It's time to change your bandages again." as she started to unwravel the old ones on NiGHTS' broken leg.

NiGHTS rolled her eyes. "Great." she muttered. "You gonna try not to hurt me this time?"

The Nightopian gave NiGHTS an annoyed look. "It wouldn't have hurt if you had kept still!" She began to wrap the new bandages.

"Ow! Not so tight!"

"You wanna get better or not?"

Reala smiled, amused with the scene in front of him.

NiGHTS noticed his smile and gave him an unimpressed look. "Find something funny?" She tried to keep a steady face, but couldn't help wincing while her leg was still being bandaged.

Then Reala glanced at the sun out the window. "Maybe I should go now." he said, slowly backing away towards the door.

He wasn't sure, but he thought NiGHTS seemed disappointed at this. "So soon?"

Reala explained, "I'll need all the time I can get if I want to collect enough Ideya tonight." He turned to the door and opened it.

"You'll...be back, won't you?"

Reala paused. Did she want him to come back? He _had_ promised himself that he would repay NiGHTS the kindness she had given him, and deep in his heart he knew he would always come back to NiGHTS. He turned his head to look into her eyes. "Yes. I'll be back." And with that, he left the room and closed the door.

_...I have nothing to say at this point._


	7. Like Old Friends

_I had the craziest dream last night. A little girl attacked me, I was dancing with the High School Musical cast, Las Vegas was somehow in France, Bomamba was there, Saturday Night Live was making fun of NiGHTS, and I outsmarted a guy with a knife by waking up. You shoulda been there. It was great._

_Note: I still don't own NiGHTS, but I do hold my family record for the most crazy dreams._

Chapter Seven: Like Old Friends

Reala hurried back to Castle Nightmare. "Here are the Ideya I stole, Master Wizeman." he said to Wizeman and showed him the Ideya.

Wizeman's hands eyed the Ideya. "Yes, good...wait, this is far less than the amount you usually bring me."

Just then, Girania came back from his raid. "Hey, boss! I'm back with my Ideya!" he announced as he dumped his load on the floor.

Wizeman had expected both amounts, and said to Reala, "Even Girania had captured more than you..."

Girania looked up at Wizeman with excitement. "I did?! AWESOME!!" He then turned around and happily sailed out the throne room.

Reala bowed and said, "My apologies, Master, but the Visitors are becoming more elusive."

Wizeman's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Then how did Girania still end up with more than you?"

Reala mentally slapped his forehead. _Idiot! Shoulda thought of that..._ He tried to think up of another excuse. "I must have just had a bad day."

Wizeman stared at Reala a moment longer before saying, "Very well. I'll let it go just this once, but I expect more from you in the future. Know that." He withdrew his hands.

Reala bowed once again. "Thank you, my master."

Once Reala had left Wizeman's throne room, he went to his room to rest. "That was close." he muttered to himself. "Guess I should be more careful." Reala decided that it was too risky to visit NiGHTS in the morning, when he was supposed to be working anyway, so he thought it was best to see her during the night. It was close to being nighttime now, but since he had already seen NiGHTS that day, he figured he could wait until the following night.

He heard the music before he turned the corner to her room. NiGHTS was playing her invisible flute again. It was a melody always pleasant to Reala, for it relieved him from his worries. It calmed him so much, in fact, that it took him a minute to realize that he was just standing in front of the door, listening. Mustering up his courage, he went inside.

NiGHTS' eyes were closed, like they usually were whenever she played her flute. When she heard the door open, she opened her eyes and saw Reala. But her expression wasn't what Reala thought it would be. "Where were you? I've been waiting the whole day!" she practically yelled.

"Sorry," began Reala, "it was too dangerous to come during the morning. I almost got in trouble yesterday."

NiGHTS face changed to concern. "Oh, Reala, I'm sorry..." Then she smiled warmly. "But I'm glad you came."

"So, how's life in the hospital?" Reala asked, floating closer until he was right beside her bed.

NiGHTS rolled her eyes. "Like living in Nightmare!" She quickly added, "No offense. It's just that I can't do anything but stay in bed!" She sighed, exasperated. "All I can do is play my flute to kill time."

Reala cocked his head and looked slyly at NiGHTS. "How can you play your flute if you broke an arm?"

"Well," NiGHTS said matter-of-factly, "I have no trouble bending my arm and fingers now, it's just straightening it out that's the problem. You don't need straight arms to play the flute."

"I see."

NiGHTS surpressed another sigh. "But it's all I _can_ do. Those doctors and nurses won't even let me get some fresh air or stretch my legs, er, leg. It sucks."

"Would this help?" Reala pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and grinned a little bashfully.

NiGHTS gasped in delight. "Reala! You brought me _flowers_?! That's so unlike you!"

"Don't get used to it." Reala warned sternly, but in a joking manner.

NiGHTS laughed, taking the flowers with her good hand and brought them to her face for a whiff. "They're beautiful! Aw, you shouldn't have."

"I know, they were expensive." Reala grumbled. When he saw the glare on NiGHTS' face, he chuckled a bit and said, "I'm just kidding again."

NiGHTS smiled again and put the flowers in her other hand. She held out her good hand and said, "Help me up."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"But why?"

"Because I said so."

Reala didn't see a point in arguing, even if he thought NiGHTS shouldn't get out of bed. So he took her hand and helped her up slowly.

Once she out and hovering a little above the floor, NiGHTS immediately gave Reala a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"

Reala was caught completely off-guard. "Um...you're welcome?" He slowly put his arms around her and hugged her back. Her body was warm and it was nice to be so close to her since Reala was still cold from being outside. She also smelled nice, too. Lavander, was it? He didn't know. Must've been the flowers.

When NiGHTS pulled back, she sighed and said, "Well, better help me get back in bed before Aunt Betty comes."

"Aunt Betty?"

"Yeah, she's the nurse in charge of me. You've seen her before, right?" NiGHTS grinned mischieviously. "She's not really named Betty, or my aunt, but I call her that anyway 'cause I love how it drives her mad."

Reala laughed. "Some things never change, do they?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Be quiet and polite like normal people are in hospitals?" Reala suggested.

NiGHTS winked. "But I'm not normal, now, am I?"

Reala smiled. "No, you're certainly very special." He loved how they were talking to each other like they were old friends. But it was more than a fondness or friendship. It was a feeling Reala had never had before.

"Reala?"

Reala blinked after realizing he had been staring into space. "Yeah?"

NiGHTS was looking quizically at him. "Were you just zoning out?"

"Uh...maybe?"

NiGHTS simply smiled again.

All of a sudden, Reala noticed something. "Hey, NiGHTS, you just hugged me with _both_ your arms!"

NiGHTS looked nervously from side to side. "Uh...that's weird..."

"Were you faking?"

"No! I honestly wasn't!" NiGHTS realized she was talking too loud and lowered her voice. "Believe me, Reala, I would never do that! It hurt this morning, but now I guess it got better because of how happy I was when you got here!" She looked desperately at Reala and pleaded, "I swear I'm telling the truth. You've got to believe me!"

Something in NiGHTS' sparkling sapphire-violet eyes told Reala that she was telling the truth, and he guessed that it _was_ possible her arm could've healed from her happiness. "Ok, NiGHTS, I believe you."

NiGHTS relaxed. "Thank you."

Reala helped NiGHTS lay back in her bed. "I guess I should go now."

NiGHTS frowned slightly and looked down at her hands. "If you want to."

"No, I don't want to." Reala admitted. "But I have to. Don't worry, NiGHTS, I'll be seeing you again." He flew over to the window and opened it.

"Why don't you just use the door like normal people?" NiGHTS inquired.

Reala turned around and winked. "I'm not normal, now, am I?" he said before soaring out the window.

_Thanks for reading another chapter, please review! Moral of this chapter: Don't exit hospitals through windows unless of course you absolutely just can't help yourself. Reala just does it 'cause he's cool like that. :)_


	8. Because I Love You

_I got bored playing games with my brother, so I just decided to sneak away and write another chapter. Want any chess pieces? Me neither._

_Note: I own nothing. ...Now read._

Chapter Eight: Because I Love You

Reala yawned just as a gust of wind billowed in his face. He shook it off and continued flying. It has been just a little over a week that Reala has been visiting NiGHTS every night in the hospital. The Nightopians were used to seeing him by now. And every time he went there, his emotions began feeling stronger and stronger. But he was also a lot more tired, especially in the morning when he was working at collecting Ideya. But it made NiGHTS happy seeing Reala come flying in her window (he was too lazy to use the stairs) every night, and that made Reala happy just to see NiGHTS' smiling face.

NiGHTS was also getting a lot better. Her cuts and bruises had healed completely and her once-crippled leg was becoming almost straight. Even "Aunt Betty" noted that NiGHTS was healing a lot faster than most patients, but not her nor the other Nightopian doctors and nurses knew why. NiGHTS was also glad that she could finally get some excercise.

The hospital was coming into view now, and Reala eagerly sped up. He angled himself towards the window to NiGHTS' room, but once he got there, he immediately stopped himself and ducked under the window, hoping no one had seen him. Holding his breath, he cautiously peeked through the window and, to his relief, no one seemed to notice he had almost come in the room.

NiGHTS was sitting up in her bed and talking cheerfully with Owl and the same two Visitors that had temporarily defeated Wizeman not too long ago.

Reala suddenly wondered if NiGHTS had told them about how he had saved her. He prayed she didn't, but he knew NiGHTS wouldn't tell a secret to anyone, especially a secret so dangerous as Reala's. He turned away from the window and leaned against the wall of the hospital and shivered. He hoped the old bird and the Visitors would leave soon because it was _freezing_ outside.

A minute went by before he heard NiGHTS' voice call, "They're gone, Reala! You can come in, now!"

Reala blinked in confusion. Had NiGHTS seen him almost fly through the window? He shook his head; it didn't matter. He entered the room, glad to finally be out of the cold. "You saw me?"

"Just out of the corner of my eye." NiGHTS replied. "You're lucky Owl, Will, and Helen didn't spot you too."

"Why were they here, anyway?" Reala asked, sitting in the chair beside NiGHTS' bed.

NiGHTS explained, "Well, Owl had found out that I was in the hospital and nearly flipped out. Then he told Will and Helen, who he just found not too long ago, and they wanted to see me, so they all came and talked to me and stuff."

Reala nodded. Then he looked uneasy and asked slowly, "Um, you didn't tell them about...you know..."

NiGHTS shook her head quickly. "No, of course not! If I told them that, Owl would lose all his feathers! When they asked, I just made up some story about being in a snowboarding accident, and that I managed to bring myself here."

Reala cocked in head, puzzled. "What's snowboarding?"

NiGHTS shrugged. "Dunno. I once met this one Visitor who said he liked to snowboard, but I didn't ask him what he meant." she explained. "Well, now that I think about it, Owl and the kids did look at me kind of oddly when I told them..." She shook her head again. "Ah, well, it doesn't matter. Our secret's safe."

Reala liked that NiGHTS called it _their _secret.

NiGHTS then coughed. "Excuse me, I'm just gonna get some water."

Reala stood up. "I can get it for you."

"No, no, I can manage." NiGHTS said, slowly pushing her feet off the bed.

"I insist."

NiGHTS looked up at him and smiled. "Ok. Thanks, Ree."

It was different when NiGHTS said it. When one of the other Nightmarens called him Ree, he felt embarressed and ready to strangle something. When NiGHTS called him that, he tingled from head to toe.

Reala couldn't help smiling as he went over to the water cooler and got a cup of water. He gave it to NiGHTS, who chugged it down immediately. "More?" he asked when she was done.

"No thanks. I'm good." She leaned back on her pillow with her hands behind her head.

Just then, a Nightopian nurse came in, but she wasn't the usual nurse who took care of NiGHTS.

NiGHTS observed the clean bandages she was carrying and sighed. "Great. Another bandage change."

NiGHTS had often told Reala that past week how she hated getting her bandages changed because the Nightopians would make it too tight, or not tight enough, or something like that. So that gave Reala an idea. He went up to the Nightopian and asked her, "Can I change her bandages?"

The nurse just stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

Even NiGHTS looked completely baffled.

Reala explained, "I've watched how it's done, just let me do it this once."

The Nightopian stared at him a moment longer, then shook her head but handed the bandages to Reala anyway.

NiGHTS watched silently as Reala began to carefully remove the old bandages from her broken leg, and then start to wrap it up in the new ones. She couldn't help smile. He was doing it so tenderly.

Reala was taking his time and being very gentle. He was trying to copy the way NiGHTS had bandaged him, and he figured he was doing a good job because he hadn't heard NiGHTS complain yet. When he was finished, he handed the old bandages to the very amazed nurse and said, "Thank you."

The Nightopian said nothing, only nodded before leaving the room.

Reala turned back to NiGHTS, who averted her eyes as if she had been watching him for a long time. And...was she blushing?

NiGHTS cleared her throat and looked back at Reala. "Thanks, Reala. That was really sweet."

Now Reala blushed a little. "Ah, it was nothing." He pretended to look at something on the desk and yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"No, not at all." he lied. Reala tried to stifle another yawn, but he couldn't help let it out.

NiGHTS thought a moment, then she suggested, "Why don't you lie down for a bit?"

Reala was surprised she even suggested that. "In your bed?"

"No, Reala. In the other bed." NiGHTS rolled her eyes. "Relax, it's ok with me. You must've had a busy week." She moved over so that she was on one side only. "I know it's not very big, but I don't mind." She noticed the uncomfortable look on Reala's face and laughed. "No, no, it's not like that!"

Reala relaxed a little, was still unsure. "Wait, you're sure it's ok?"

NiGHTS examined her fingers nonchalantly. "Of course I'm sure."

"Um...ok." He laid down on the other side and closed his eyes. He was extremely exhausted. And for some reason he was nervous, even though he liked being this close to NiGHTS.

"Reala, you're shaking. Are you cold?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, no, I'm not." How could he be cold? He was right next to NiGHTS' warm body and all his nerves were working up a sweat.

After a minute, NiGHTS asked, "Um, Reala? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

NiGHTS hesitated. "I just wanted to know, why didn't you kill me like Wizeman told you?"

Reala's heart sank. He had been hoping she wouldn't ask that again. He turned his back to her. "No special reason." he murmured.

NiGHTS wasn't buying it. "Please tell me, Reala! I've got to know!" She put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Ree? Please?"

Reala's heart was pounding now. How could he tell her if he himself didn't know why he saved her in the first place? He turned back around and faced NiGHTS, getting lost in her large, beautiful eyes. Then the words found themselves.

_Because I love you._

He didn't say it. He couldn't even believe he thought it. But it was true, he realized. It explained why he had saved her. It explained his mixed feelings. It explained why he wanted to be with her so much. But he couldn't tell her. He could barely admit it to himself. So he just said, "I don't know." and turned his back to her again. He wanted to tell her, but what if she didn't feel the same way? Besides, he shouldn't be in love with NiGHTS. She was his enemy, that's what Wizeman had told him. Even if she did love him back, they couldn't be together anyway. These were Reala's last thoughts before sleep claimed him.

Reala woke about an hour later, feeling less tired than he did before. He still couldn't believe he'd been in love with NiGHTS all this time. He looked over at the purple jester and was relieved to see she was asleep, staring serenely at the ceiling with closed eyes. He hoped he'd be able to get out of bed and out of the hospital before she'd wake up so that she wouldn't press him with more questions. As soon as he sat up, he noticed the Nightopian nurse, which NiGHTS "so fondly" called Aunt Betty, looking at charts at the desk.

Without looking up, the nurse informed Reala, "You know, we try to encourage visitors to sit _beside_ the beds. Not in them."

Reala felt a little embarressed and he slowly got out of NiGHTS' bed. "Sorry." he muttered.

"But," she went on, "if you cheat once or twice, we won't make such a big deal about it." She gave Reala a wink before gathering her things and leaving the room.

Reala chuckled a bit. Then he turned to the window, about to leave.

But he stopped himself. He looked back at NiGHTS. How he wished he could tell her how he felt! But he guessed it would be best for both of them if she didn't know. But there was still one more thing he wanted to do before he left. Instinctively, he leaned over and kissed NiGHTS softly on the lips.

Until her eyes shot open.

Reala reeled back and his face turned as red as his vest. "I'm sorry!" was all he could say.

NiGHTS stared wide-eyed at Reala for a few seconds, then she surprisingly smiled. "Don't be." She got out of her bed and floated over to Reala, who was motionless and still blushing. Once her face was very close to his, she said, "Do it again."

And so he kissed her again, firmer this time. He had wanted to kiss her like this for a long time, but he didn't realize it until now.

When they pulled apart, NiGHTS sighed happily. "That was the second time I've been kissed."

"You've been kissed before?" Reala said edgily, feeling a bit jealous.

NiGHTS smiled and calmly responded, "Yes, a minute ago by you. I just thought I'd count each time."

Reala relaxed. "Well, how about we make it three times?" he suggested.

"I'd like that."

Reala pulled NiGHTS into a tender kiss. NiGHTS put her arms around Reala's "neck", so Reala saw no reason against putting his arms around her too. This time, the kiss lasted longer, and both of them seem slightly disappointed when they pulled apart.

"Because I love you."

"Huh?"

"That's why I didn't have the heart to kill you. I've loved you all along, NiGHTS."

NiGHTS gazed lovingly in Reala's blue-green eyes and beamed. "Really?"

Reala caressed the side of her face with his hand. "Really."

_SQUEE!! I nearly cried writing this chapter! HAHA! LOVED it! Please review._


	9. Love Is Illegal, You Know

_I'm hoping I'll be able to finish this FanFic before I leave on vacation, just so you loyal readers don't have to wait two and a half weeks. I'm going to Europe!! :D_

_Note: I don't own NiGHTS...but I do own a two-way plane ticket!_

Chapter Nine: Love Is Illegal, You Know

It was a few evenings after chapter 8 (oh, be quiet) at Castle Nightmare. All the boss Nightmarens had finished their raids for the day and were lounging on the couches and chairs in the lounge (duh). All, except for Reala, who was somehow brought up in the conversation they were just having.

"Speaking of Reala," began Bomamba, "what's up with him? He's been acting pretty strange, lately."

Girania rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it! This morning he actually congratulated me on getting more Ideya than him that one time!"

"BARK BARK BARK!"

"Shut up, Cerberus!" Donbalon snapped.

"That's nothing." All eyes turned to Queen Bella. "Reala told me I looked _pretty_!" She heard a snigger from Chamelan and spit a wad of silk in his face.

"HEY! EWW!" he squealed, furiously trying to get the silk off. Once he did, he glared at Bella before adressing the others, "Well, I'm sure it's no big deal. You guys are probably exaggerating. He can't be acting _that_ weird."

"Oh, yeah?" Donbalon spoke up. "He actually thought that I lost weight!"

All the other Nightmarens in the room gasped loudly.

"Ok, something's wrong with Reala." Chamelan agreed.

Bomamba nodded. "Have you noticed how nice he is to everyone? And how happy he seems?"

"I know!" said Girania. "Reala's usually pretty harsh and mean, but now...And have you seen how distracted he looks? It's like he's always thinking about something else."

The others nodded.

"BARK BARK BARK!"

"I said SHUT UP, Cerberus!" Donbalon snapped again. He was about to smack the Nightmaren dog, but Cerberus growled and snapped both jaws at Donbalon. "EEK! N-nice doggy..." he whimpered, moving away from Cerberus.

Then Chamelan looked up thoughtfully, "Now that I'm thinking about it, last night I remember walking by Reala's room and I heard him playing his invisible e-guitar."

Donbalon looked at him blankly. "So? Sometimes I go in my room and play my invisible accordian."

"Yeah, yeah, but this time, Reala was playing a slow, pretty song." Chamelan explained. "And...he was humming!"

The others stared at him in shock.

Bomamba began petting one of her cats to calm herself down. "What in Nightmare could make Reala so frightfully happy?"

Girania suggested, "Maybe Wizeman told him that he's next in line to rule Nightmare."

Queen Bella scoffed. "Idiot, everyone knows that! He _is_ Wizeman's favourite, after all."

Donbalon got up from his easy-chair and began floating around the room in a pondering manner. The others watched him expectantly. "Hmm...I'll bet Wizeman got Reala in on a top secret plan. A plan so secret and evil, that only Reala _should_ know about!" He continued thinking a bit, then went on. "They mean to destroy the rest of us and start a whole new line of Nightmaren bosses!"

"Honestly, Don, you don't think..." Girania started, but Donbalon proceeded.

"I'll bet it's their first step in taking over the entire universe and filling it with fat-free foods and mobile television sets! It's a conspiracy..." He finished, shifting his eyes from side to side suspiciously.

The others looked at him like he had just lost it. "Erm...no."

Donbalon narrowed his eyes at them all and sat back down in his chair with his spindly arms crossed. "Fine. YOU think of something."

Chamelan was examining one of his cards casually as he guessed, "Maybe he's in love."

There was a silence in the room, where everyone just stared at Chamelan. But it lasted only a few seconds before everyone said in unison, "Nah!" and hooted with laughter.

"Reala? In _love_? Ha! And hedgehogs will fly!" cackled Bomamba, her cats laughing with her.

"That's the funniest thing I ever heard!" Girania was laughing so hard he was on his back.

Donbalon pounded his fist on his armrest and wiped a tear from his eye. "Now THAT will never happen!" he wheezed.

"It's not even allowed." Queen Bella pointed out when her giggling subsided. "Love is illegal, you know. Wizeman forbids it and doesn't want his Nightmarens breeding." She added, "With the exception of those minor Nightmarens. And since Reala is like, the most loyal Nightmaren of all, he wouldn't break a rule like that!"

Chamelan put his hands behind his head and reclined on his couch. "I guess we'll never know what's going on with Reeses Pieces."

"BARK BARK GRR ROFF!"

"SHUT UP, CERBERUS!" they all yelled.

...

"Enter, Reala."

The red jester Nightmaren entered Wizeman's throne room and bowed respectively. "You have summoned me, Master Wizeman?"

"Yes. There is something that I must tell you." Wizeman's hands moved closer to Reala, inspecting him from all sides. "I have noticed a recession in the amount of Ideya you have collected over the past few days." He waited for Reala to explain.

But Reala had no excuse for this. What could he possibly say? _"Sorry, Wizeman, but my mind has been on NiGHTS"_? Reala thought carefully before saying, "I apologize, master, but there have been these...disturbances."

"In what way?" Wizeman questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Reala wanted to look away, but he was surrounded by eyes. "Well...Visitors have been getting wiser. They know how to escape nightmares more easily." He was sure Wizeman could see right through him.

"But that still doesn't explain why my Second-Level Nightmarens obtain more Ideya than you, my _First-Level _Nightmaren." The tone in Wizeman's voice was increasing.

Reala gulped and was starting to panic. But he thought of NiGHTS and how happy they were together, and that calmed him down. But he still had no explanation.

Wizeman growled a little and brought his hands back. "Go. I will obviously get no more from you tonight. But I expect you to be doing your job properly from now on."

"Yes, master." Reala turned around and left the room, relieved.

Once he had gone, Wizeman then called Chamelan into his room.

"You rang, dude? I mean, Master Wizeman?" said Chamelan after entering.

"Yes. I need you to keep a close watch on Reala for me. Follow him at all times, but don't let him know you're there, understood?"

"Yes, sir, Master Wizeman!" Chamelan confirmed, excited to be getting such a sneaky assignment.

"And as soon as you find him doing something suspicious, let me know."

Chamelan gave Wizeman a salut. "You can count on me, master!" And with that, he exited the throne room. On his way to his own room, a familiar figure in red glided past a window. Chamelan grinned slyly and looked out the window. "I wonder where he could be going..." he thought out loud before opening the window and beginning his pursuit.

_Hehehe! What will happen next? Hey, why don't you readers review and guess? _

_PS: Yeah, yeah, I got the "Love is illegal, you know" thing from part of a quote from the Link CD-i game. Quiet, I've been watching too much YouTube Poop._


	10. Something To Hope On

_I just got new wires for my braces and ARGH! IT HURTS! Anyway, I wanted to say thanks again to all of you for reviewing; I really appreciate it :). Now, on with the story!_

_Note: I don't own NiGHTS, OK?!_

Chapter Ten: Something To Hope On

_That was WAY too close. Next time Wizeman catches me, I'm dead. _That was what Reala was thinking as he was soaring on his way towards the Nightopian hospital.

Reala was glad he had finally confessed his love for NiGHTS, and was even more delighted to find that NiGHTS loved him back. Since the first night they had kissed, Reala was filled with happiness. His mind was always on NiGHTS so much that he didn't realized he had been acting so nice to everyone. Unfortunately, he had been so distracted that he was slacking off work and he wasn't as skilled as he used to be. He was sure that if Wizeman got suspicious one more time, that was it for him.

A sudden feeling of being watched made Reala's skin tingle and he glanced behind him. He was surprised to see that no one was there. He shrugged, guessing it was just his conscience telling him he couldn't keep this sneaking away up for very long. He looked ahead and continued flying, but for some reason the feeling didn't go away.

So Reala decided to think about other things. He got to wondering what was going to happen when NiGHTS no longer needed to stay at the hospital. Would she need Reala anymore? What if she decided to go off on her own, and return things to the way they were? Reala shook his head. _NiGHTS wouldn't do that. She loves me, she told me so._ He was sure they would figure things out.

He got excited when the hospital came into view, but now he was sure that someone was following him. Stopping in mid-air, Reala whipped around and demanded angrily, "Who's there?!"

He still didn't see anyone, and there was no response.

Reala glanced around him and down at the trees below, edged silver in the moonlight. But he still saw no signs of life anywhere. He thought he must be going crazy, so he shook his head roughly and proceeded quickly towards the hospital. As he entered her room through the window, Reala greeted NiGHTS with a quick kiss. "Hey."

"Hey." NiGHTS smiled, but it was only half-hearted.

Reala looked at her concerningly. "Everything ok?"

"Well..." NiGHTS glanced away. "Yeah, everything's fine."

He could tell not everything was fine. Reala turned her face to his and looked deeply into her eyes. "You can tell me." he encouraged.

NiGHTS hesitated, but told him, "Tonight's my last night here. I'm leaving the hospital in the morning."

Reala's heart felt heavy and he was disappointed. "Oh." But he tried to sound positive by saying, "Well, now you'll get your freedom back. You'll be flying all over Nightopia in no time."

But NiGHTS was frowning. "Yeah, but...how will we see each other again? Have you ever thought of that?"

Reala looked at the ground and admitted, "Yeah, I have. I just wasn't hoping it would be this soon."

"I know." NiGHTS said quietly. After a moment's pause, she asked, "So, what are we gonna do?"

Reala searched NiGHTS' eyes, hoping to find an answer in her two gleaming sapphires. He suggested, "We could meet somewhere else. How about at the Dream Gate?"

NiGHTS thought it over, then agreed. "Ok. The Dream Gate it is. I'll see you there tomorrow night, then?"

"Tomorrow night." Reala confirmed.

There was another silence, and neither NiGHTS nor Reala knew really what to say.

A small flash on NiGHTS caught Reala's attention and he noticed the red Ideya shard on her chest. "What's so special about an Ideya, anyway?" he asked casually.

"Well," NiGHTS started, "Ideya are symbols of positive qualities of the heart. But there's more about them that not everyone knows about."

Reala listened, becoming more curious. "Really? Like what?"

NiGHTS leaned closer to Reala. "I've heard some say that if your heart is strong enough, Ideya can make miracles happen." She smiled, then reached into her vest and took out a yellow, flashing object.

Reala could see that it was a yellow Ideya shard. "When did you get that?" he asked in amazement.

NiGHTS looked at the shard in her hand and replied, "I've had it for quite a long time. I keep it as a kind of lucky charm."

"Does it work?" Reala wanted to know.

NiGHTS examined the Ideya shard as she explained, "Well...on the first night after your leg got totaled, I hoped on this Ideya that you would be alive the next morning. Some Nightmarens didn't think you would make it, and they were pretty surprised that you _were_ ok." Smiling, she took Reala's hand and placed the shard in his palm, closing his fingers over it. "I want you to have something to hope on."

Reala looked surprised. Then he smiled and felt the smooth object in his hand. It was the nicest gift he had ever gotten. In fact, it was the _only_ gift he had ever gotten. "Thank you, NiGHTS. This means a lot to me." Reala said, holding back happy tears.

They both smiled warmly at each other and embraced in a romantic hug.

"Hey, Reala?" NiGHTS spoke up softly, her voice a little muffled by Reala's chest.

"Hmm?"

NiGHTS looked up at him. "I love you."

Even now when she said it, it still made Reala feel lighter than air. Holding her head in his hands, Reala smiled genuinely and told NiGHTS, "I love you, too. Always have, always will." He then kissed her full on the mouth and closed his eyes to savour the moment.

They kissed for a long time, their arms wrapped around each other. But both of them didn't notice a pair of invisible eyes watching them from the window, nor did they see his invisible wicked grin.

And they certainly didn't hear him whisper excitedly to himself, "Oh man, Wizeman is gonna _flip_!"

_Dun dun dun! Omigosh, it looks like there's gonna be trouble! We'll see what happens after I write another chapter._


	11. Reala's Decision

_"You're too high. Reduce power. Bank the wings less. You're too low. Climb. Bank the wings less." UGH! SHUT UP, stupid Flight Simulator! This is why I write FanFics so I don't have to listen to YOU! Sorry about that, readers. Don't worry, I wasn't talking to you._

_Note: I own nothing, so stop asking! ...I wasn't talking to you either._

Chapter Eleven: Reala's Decision

It was time for the Nightmarens to wake up and begin their rounds. Reala was the most excited because he couldn't wait to meet NiGHTS at the Dream Gate. But that particular morning, he noticed something different about the other Nightmarens. Whenever Reala came in their presence, they always left the area. They never talked to him. They never made eye contact.

They were avoiding him, and Reala didn't know why. But he was more than a little angry because every time he tried to ask a Nightmaren why he was being avoided, the Nightmaren would run off. It was absolutely maddening.

Reala turned a corner and noticed Donbalon floating in his direction.

When Donbalon noticed Reala, he quickly turned around and began floating away in a hurry.

Anger flooded through Reala. "Hey, hold it!" He chased after Donbalon, who was hurrying to his room. Donbalon began fiddling with his doorknob, trying to quickly get it open, when Reala grabbed him by the front of his collar and held him up against the door. "Alright, Donny, spit it out! Why has everyone been shunning me?" Reala demanded sharply. When he got no response, Reala tightened his grip. "ANSWER ME!"

"Why do you want to know?" Donbalon hissed through his teeth.

"If you don't tell me right now, I'm gonna slam you into the wall so hard that Wizeman will use you for a table cloth!" Reala snarled viciously.

But Donbalon "hmphed" and rolled his eyes. "You're gonna have to, 'cause I'm not spilling a thing! I'm no traitor!"

Reala scolwed, but realized he wasn't going to get anything else out of Donbalon, so he let his grip go.

Donbalon immediately went inside his room and closed the door, locking it.

Reala sighed and rubbed his face. It was no use trying to get answers from the other Nightmarens, so he decided he might as well get out of the castle and do what he was supposed to be doing, even if he didn't want to.

...

The sun was setting as it was nearing the time for all Nightmarens to head back to the castle with their Ideya. But for Reala, there was only one problem.

He hadn't collected a single Ideya.

Reala had been flying around, but everytime he came across a Visitor, he passed by and continued flying. He just didn't feel the need to steal Ideya anymore. Was this how NiGHTS felt before she decided to betray Wizeman? Reala shuddered at the thought of betraying Wizeman. He knew it wouldn't be long before Wizeman would find out about him and NiGHTS, so he might as well leave Nightmare. But Reala had always been loyal to Wizeman...or had he? No, ever since Wizeman ordered Reala to finish off NiGHTS, Reala went behind his back and disobeyed an order. But Wizeman was still his master, so Reala figured he should at least capture one Ideya.

Reala came to the top of a hill in Pure Valley, when he spotted two Visitors sitting together beside the stream far below. They didn't know Reala was nearby because they were talking and laughing together. _Those Visitors seem older than the ones that ususally come here. What are they called again? Ah, yes, teenagers._ Reala was about to swoop down and surprise one of them, but he faltered when the boy Visitor gave the girl a kiss. The girl blushed and giggled before returning the kiss.

Reala frowned and thought of how he and NiGHTS were like that. Not having the heart to steal their Ideya, he turned away and flew off from the hill. _I should've stopped working for Wizeman a long time ago, _thought Reala with realization. _So that's what I'm going to do now._ He couldn't go back to the castle anyway, not without any Ideya. Turning in the direction of the Dream Gate, Reala glided off, eager to tell NiGHTS his decision.

_Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I was running out of ideas for it. Don't worry, the next one will probably be pretty long. We're nearing the end of this story, folks!_

_PS: I didn't mean to be dissing Flight Simulator, it's actually an ok game. It's just that automated voice that's annoying._


	12. One Special Thing

_For some strange reason, my computer or something won't let me edit my profile for this site. Oh well. This is the epic chapter, everyone! So get ready for the final showdown! :D_

_Note: ...What's the point of me having to repeat this over and over? I OWN NOTHING!_

Chapter Twelve: One Special Thing

It was a full moon that night, making it easy for Reala to spot the Dream Gate as he drew closer to it. He could see the fountain, its water droplets glittering in the moonlight. And floating above the water fountain was NiGHTS, playing softly on her melodious flute. Her back was turned to Reala, so she didn't notice him glide up behind her. Reala grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him.

"Wha--" was all NiGHTS could say before Reala pulled her into a liplock. At first, NiGHTS' lips were firm, for Reala had caught her by surprise. But then she relaxed and put her hands on Reala's shoulders. When they pulled apart, NiGHTS smiled but asked, "What ever happened to 'hello'?"

Reala grinned. "It's overused."

NiGHTS giggled and put her head on Reala's chest. She sighed deeply. "It's so good to see you again."

Reala put his arms around NiGHTS' waist. "Likewise." Then he remembered he had something very important to tell NiGHTS. "Hey, NiGHTS?"

"Yes, Ree? What is it?"

"Well, today I've made a very important decision." He paused, thinking if this is what he really wanted to do. When he was sure of himself, he continued, "I've decided that I should no longer work for Wizeman."

NiGHTS looked up at Reala in surprise. "W-what?"

"It's just a matter of time before he finds out about us," Reala went on, "and I didn't even collect any Ideya today. It's not really logical for me to go back." He smiled. "And I'd rather be free with you."

NiGHTS beamed. "Oh, Reala..." she whispered. Then she hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you! Thank you, Reala, thank you!"

Reala hugged her back and rested his chin on her head. "No. Thank _you_, for making me realize how cruel and evil Wizeman is, and for changing me before I could become like him."

They stayed in each other's arms for a moment, but a sudden gust of cold wind blew all around the Dream Gate and the forest. Then the ground started to rumble.

NiGHTS gasped when she saw a large, dark figure rising up behind the ancient staircase. "Wizeman!"

"No..." Reala breathed. "It can't be..."

But as much as Reala wanted to deny it, it was Wizeman who had emerged from the darkness and was now towering over the Dream Gate, not even 100 feet away from NiGHTS and Reala. Just as Reala was wondering how Wizeman could have found out about them, he caught a glimps of Chamelan behind Wizeman's dark robe. Chamelan snickered before disappearing. Reala now understood why all the other Nightmarens had been avoiding him, because it was Chamelan that had told everyone. _He must've been following me that other night..._ thought Reala.

The two jester Nightmarens were frozen as the hands of Wizeman glared darkly at the both of them. His glare was so strong that Reala felt it was piercing right through him. But Wizeman's voice was worse. It rumbled like thunder and was full of anger and disappointment.

"Reala...you lied to me."

Reala tried to remain calm. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"Why?" Wizeman's eyes narrowed.

Reala was afraid an attack was coming, so he drifted in front of NiGHTS protectively. Rage was building up inside of him as he hissed, baring his fangs, "Why? I'll tell you why. It's because I've finally found the one thing in my life that really matters to me. Someone who actually cares about me. Someone who'll go out of her way just to make me feel alright." He began advancing towards Wizeman menacingly. "And you wanted me to destroy her. So here's the reason I lied to you: _I love NiGHTS._"

Wizeman's hands clenched a little, but Wizeman said nothing.

Finally, the rage that had built up inside Reala was let out. "Do you hear me?! I! LOVE! NIGHTS!!"

"Silence, Reala!" Wizeman boomed. "I will not tolerate this insolence of yours. As your master, I command you--"

"Well you're not my master anymore because I am no longer your servant!" With that, Reala ripped off his Persona and threw it to the ground.

Wizeman grumbled and his hands rose into attack position. The air seemed to vibrate as Wizeman prepared for his first blow. "If I have to destroy you both myself, then so be it." he sneered. His hands started to send out a fierce blizzard.

Reala grunted against the sudden chill and covered his eyes so as not to be blinded by the frigid snow.

"Reala!"

Reala heard NiGHTS' voice in the blizzard, but she sounded distant, so he couldn't tell which direction she was in. But he could tell she was struggling. "Hang on, NiGHTS!" he managed to shout. With one hand still sheilding his face, he reached out with his other hand to try to find NiGHTS. But instead, he found himself right in front of one of Wizeman's eyes. Reala had no time to react because Wizeman's hand seized him. Reala tried to escape, but Wizeman's fist became tighter and tighter, so much that Reala could almost feel the energy being drained from him. Then he was thrown to the stone ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Wizeman charged up with heat, then released a storm of flames.

The heat was extremely intense for Reala, since it contrasted so much with the previous frost. Despite being weakened, Reala managed to get up. After the blizzard, everything around the Dream Gate had been destroyed, leaving a barren landscape. This made it easier to see NiGHTS, but harder to find shelter from the raining flames.

When the fire storm spread all over the Dream Gate, Wizeman took control of the winds and turned the storm into fire tornadoes.

Reala made it over to NiGHTS and grabbed her arm. "We've got to get out of here, now!"

"But how? We're trapped!" NiGHTS spun her head around at all the fire tornadoes that were surrounding them and were now getting closer.

Reala noticed that there were gaps between the tornadoes that got smaller as they closed in. Now was their only chance. "Don't let go!" Reala told NiGHTS. Taking her by the hand, he soared through the last gap with her and avoided being burned to death.

Now Wizeman's hands crackled with electicity. Through each hand, Wizeman shot out bolts of lightning.

NiGHTS and Reala did their best to dodge them, but Wizeman had better aim and he managed to strike them both, sending the Nightmarens spinning to the earth below.

Reala recovered from the shock quickly and caught NiGHTS before she hit the ground. "Are you ok?" he asked her once she was on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm ok." NiGHTS said, though she looked very weak.

Reala wondered how long they could both keep up like this. One more attack, and he was sure Wizeman would finish them off. Unless...one more attack was all Reala needed to destroy Wizeman... Suddenly, Reala had an idea. It was stupid, it was risky, it was totally insane, but it would just might work. NiGHTS would be devestated, but at least she'd be safe.

"This is taking longer than I expected." Wizeman rumbled. "Why aren't you both dead by now?"

Reala boldly flew away from NiGHTS and closer to Wizeman. He explained, "It's because we are kept alive by one special thing. That thing is love. It heals our wounds as well as our hearts. So you see, Wizeman, not even your most powerful attack can destroy us because we are strengthened by our love for each other!"

Wizeman growled, "You dare say that love is more powerful than me? I'll show you!" Just as Reala hoped, Wizeman's entire body, including his robe, turned dark until it was completely black. Then, a large ball of light started forming in front of Wizeman. "This ends now!" he roared. A huge hyper beam shot out of the ball of light straight for Reala.

Reala closed his eyes, but didn't bother bracing himself. "I'm sorry, NiGHTS. Good-bye."

"Reala, no!"

All of a sudden, Reala felt himself being shoved to the ground and out the way of the beam. He heard a surge of power a few meters away from him and instantly knew what had happened. He got to his feet and turned around, just in time to see the hyper beam fade and NiGHTS' body fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Wizeman started yelling loudly in pain and his form exploded into sparks of red lights, resembling fireworks, that gradually faded. Wizeman was gone.

But Reala hardly paid attention to Wizeman. He stared wide-eyed at NiGHTS' unmoving body sprawled on the ground. "No...no...NOOOOO!!" Reala rushed over to NiGHTS and kneeled beside her. "NiGHTS! Wake up! _Please_ wake up! Don't do this to me, please, NiGHTS!"

But there was no response. Her eyes were closed and her face looked calm, just like how it looked when she was almost killed by Wizeman the first time. But now she really was dead.

Reala's eyes welled up with tears as he realized NiGHTS was gone. She had sacrificed herself to save Reala, even though Reala was trying to save _her_. "NiGHTS...I'm sorry..." He held her cold hand and let his tears spill out. It was the first time Reala actually cried. A couple of teardrops fell on NiGHTS' Ideya shard and the shard glowed a little bit before dimming. Reala blinked. "Ideya..."

_If your heart is strong enough, Ideya can make miracles happen._

Reala remembered that secret NiGHTS had told him about Ideya and an idea came to him. Reaching into his vest, he took out the yellow Ideya shard that NiGHTS had given him. If he ever needed hope in his life, it was now. After all, there was still a chance that NiGHTS could be saved. "Yellow Ideya of Hope...please bring NiGHTS back to me. Restore her wild spirit that was born to be free. Return the light to her gorgeous eyes that sparkle like starlight on water." He wiped his eyes, then went on, "Please...she was the only one I've ever truely loved. She sacrificed herself to save me and all of Nightopia. She shouldn't have died, I should've. It's not fair after everything she's done for me and for those Visitors..." He started weeping again. "So please..._please_ let me hear her soothing voice once again, her laugh like the ringing of silver belles, even if it's just one last time."

The Ideya shard in Reala's hand began to glow and the red shard on NiGHTS' chest was glowing as well. Reala was filled with hope that NiGHTS would be revived. But there was still one thing he had to do to make it complete. Leaning over, Reala kissed NiGHTS lightly on the lips.

And soon, he felt her kiss him back and wrap her arms around him.

Reala opened his eyes and pulled back in surprise. "You're alive!" Then he sat her up and hugged her tightly. "You're really alive!" he practically shouted, unable to contain his joy.

"Whoa! Easy there, tough guy! You're acting like I've been dead!" NiGHTS said, feeling a little squashed.

Reala stopped hugging her and looked into her dazzling eyes. "You _were_ dead."

NiGHTS tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand." She looked around. "Where's Wizeman?"

"Gone." Reala replied. "He destroyed himself." When NiGHTS still looked puzzled, Reala explained, "See, besides Wizeman, I was the only one who knew about his fatality to his most powerful attack. I tricked him into doing it by getting him so enraged that he forgot how deadly it was to him. I had planned to take the blow so that you would be spared at least, but you were hit when you pushed me out of the way. You died, then." He showed her the Ideya shard she gave him. "But I got the Ideya to bring you back to life."

NiGHTS looked at the Ideya and smiled. "Miracles can work for you too, huh." She looked back up at Reala. "So how'd you make your heart strong enough?"

Reala stroked NiGHTS' cheek with the back of his hand. "Only one special thing: love."

NiGHTS grinned. "I knew that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it, that's all."

"Fair enough." Reala helped NiGHTS stand up, but since she was still weak, he let her sit on the edge of the fountain, which had somehow survived Wizeman's attacks.

"So since Wizeman is gone," NiGHTS started, "what are we going to do now?" She narrowed her eyes at Reala a little. "You're not going to rule Nightmare, are you?"

Reala thought it over. He had always been excited when Wizeman would pass the throne over to him, but now he wasn't sure. "I don't know." Reala admitted. "I was next in line, but..."

NiGHTS must've seen how undecided Reala looked because she said, "That's ok, we'll figure something out." She stretched her arms and legs, now feeling less tired. "Come on, let's go somewhere else." she prompted, getting off the fountain.

"Oh, in a minute, I almost forgot something..." Reala went over to where he dropped his Persona. He picked it up, brushed the dirt off of it, then put it back on his face.

"What are you doing?" NiGHTS asked with mild disbelief.

"What? It's a good quality Persona. The other Nightmarens couldn't afford them."

NiGHTS raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you wanna wear that thing on your face for the rest of eternity..."

"I like my Persona." Reala said, a little defensively.

NiGHTS shrugged and smiled. "I kind of like it too. It perfectly frames those emerald-blue eyes of yours that I've always loved." She floated over to Reala and gave him a quick kiss. "So, can we go?"

"Hang on, do that again. I wasn't ready."

NiGHTS laughed and Reala scooped her up in his arms. They gazed at each other for a few seconds before they kissed gently.

Reala took NiGHTS' hand and they soared away from the Dream Gate, with the stars lighting their way. They didn't know where they were going, but as long as they were together, they didn't care.

_So, what did you think? As awesome as you expected? I really hope so. Anyway, it's not over yet! Stick around for the epilog, where you're in for a surprise!_


	13. Epilogue

_Ah, finally the epilogue. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really enjoyed writing this story!_

_Note: I do not own NiGHTS, Reala, or the Nightopians, BUT I do own Hope. Who is Hope, you ask? Well, read to find out!_

Epilogue: Whole Again

Reala was pacing back and forth nervously, his mind full of "what if's". _What if she doesn't make it? What if they make a mistake in there? No, no, they're professionals. ...I think._ He sighed in frustration and sat in the chair beside the door. But it wasn't long before he got back up and started pacing again. All of a sudden, he heard NiGHTS cry out in pain.

"NiGHTS!" Reala knew he wasn't supposed to go in the room yet, but he just had to make sure NiGHTS was all right. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Stupid Nightopians." he growled, realizing the Nightopians suspected he would try to get inside at one point. Reala thought of breaking down the door, but that would just cause more problems.

Sighing loudly again, Reala sat back down in the chair and crossed his arms. He had been waiting for three full hours, and he was sick of it. Not to mention his anxiousness was increasing and his palms were sweating.

After what seemed like forever, the door unlocked and opened. A Nightopian nurse came out, followed by other doctors and nurses.

Reala sprang to his feet. "Is she ok? Is it ok? How many--?"

"Still as impatient as ever, I see." the lead nurse commented to Reala. Then she assured, "They're both fine. You can go in, now."

Relieved, Reala entered the room.

NiGHTS opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey, Ree. Bet you didn't think I'd ever end up here again."

Reala grinned and went over to NiGHTS' bed. "Well, I've kind of guessed it for a few months." He noticed the small bundle in her arms.

"Would you like to hold it?" NiGHTS asked.

Reala nodded. He picked up the bundle wrapped in a blanket and cradled it in his arms. He smiled when he saw the baby Nightmaren's eyes slowly open up at him. "It has your eyes."

"Really?" NiGHTS said, a bit pleased with herself.

"Yep. The same colour, the same eyelashes. Only the shape seems more like mine." Reala informed.

NiGHTS sighed happily. "What gender do you think it'll choose?"

Reala studied the baby and guessed, "Probably female."

"That's what I was thinking, too." NiGHTS nodded. "Well then, what shall we call her? If she decides to be a 'her'."

Reala unwrapped a bit of the blanket from the baby Nightmaren's head and a flash of yellow caught his eye. On the newborn's forehead was a yellow Ideya shard. And suddenly, the name came to him. "Hope."

"What?" said NiGHTS, not understanding.

Reala showed NiGHTS the Ideya on their baby's head. "She must've been born with it. What do you think?"

NiGHTS grinned. "I think Hope is the perfect name."

Just then, the door opened and in came Owl, followed by Will and Helen.

"Hoo! Congratulations, NiGHTS!" Owl greeted cheerfully. He saw Reala was there also, and he added, "And Reala." but without the same level of entusiasm.

"Hello, Owl!" NiGHTS greeted with a smile.

"Hi, NiGHTS!" Will and Helen greeted happily in unison. Then they glanced warily at Reala. "And Reala." they added in the same way that Owl did.

"Hey, kids!" NiGHTS greeted and Reala nodded at them, though none too politely.

"Can we see the baby?" Helen asked excitedly to NiGHTS.

"Of course." NiGHTS nodded to Reala.

Reala showed Helen, Will and Owl his daughter. "We think it will be female." he told them.

"Ah, yes, I see." noted Owl. "She looks very much like NiGHTS. I don't see much of you in her, Reala." he added with a tone of satisfaction in his voice.

Even though Owl and the Visitors weren't afraid of him anymore, Reala still got the impression that they didn't fully trust him. He knew he shouldn't care, but he did. A little.

"What did you name her?" Will asked, more to NiGHTS than Reala.

"Hope." Reala answered curtly. "Because of the yellow Ideya shard on her forehead."

Will nodded a little, but was still looking at Hope. "Oh, I see it now. I wonder how she got to be born like that?"

Reala was getting more than a little annoyed by the Visitors and he wished they would leave soon.

Fortunately for him, Hope yawned and curled up in Reala's arms.

"She's tired." Reala told NiGHTS. He handed Hope back to her.

NiGHTS laid Hope down beside her and put her arms around her. "Maybe the rest of you should go." she adressed Owl and the kids.

Owl nodded. "Right, right." Turning to the Visitors, he said, "Let's get back to the Dream Gate and help the Nightopians rebuild it." He looked at NiGHTS. "Take good care of that infant, NiGHTS." He glanced at Reala, but said nothing to him. His attention went back to the Visitors and he guided them to the door.

"Bye, NiGHTS!" Will and Helen chimed, waving their hands before exiting the room with Owl.

"Hmph." Reala muttered once they were gone. "You'd think they'd be a bit more nice to me."

NiGHTS shrugged. "Maybe they just need more time to get used to you."

Reala shook his head. "That's not gonna happen. They've already decided they don't like me because of what I did so long ago."

NiGHTS frowned. "I guess they just can't put the past behind them. But you still don't have to be so stern when they're around."

Sighing, Reala sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on NiGHTS' shoulder. "You're going to be a great mother, NiGHTS."

"And you're going to be a great father." NiGHTS told him.

But Reala frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, I've never had to take care of a baby before. Besides Jackle, that is."

NiGHTS laughed at this. "Oh, with a sense of humour like that, I'm sure you'll be a fine father."

Reala tried to smile, but he thought out loud, "What if she doesn't like me?"

NiGHTS rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Ree! She's _our_ child, so of course she'll like you!" She added sweetly, "And if she doesn't, _I'll_ still like you."

This made Reala smile. He leaned over and kissed NiGHTS softly. Then he gently kissed his daughter's cheek and tucked the blanket around her.

"See?" NiGHTS said quietly. "You're already a great father."

Reala nodded, then he yawned.

"Tired?"

"A little. I've been pacing back and forth down the halls for three hours."

NiGHTS carefully moved her and Hope over, making room on the bed. "Lie down for a bit. You look pretty exhausted."

Reala gratefully climbed into the bed, being extra careful of Hope. It was a tight fit, but the three of them were snug, with Hope being the coziest in the middle.

"Hey, Reala?"

"Yes, NiGHTS?"

"I'm sorry if you still feel like I left you when I left Nightmare."

"That's ok, NiGHTS, but I don't feel like that anymore. You did the right thing."

NiGHTS smiled. "Thank you. I promise I won't leave you again."

Reala held her hand. "I promise too. You're the only one that makes me feel complete. When you left, it felt a part of me was missing. But now that you're here with me and we have a beautiful child, I finally feel whole again. And I have only you to thank, NiGHTS."

NiGHTS sighed happily and closed her eyes. "You're welcome." she whispered.

Reala closed his eyes too, feeling sleep slowly starting to take him. He had finally done it. The void in his heart was no longer there. It had been filled with love and happiness that he had found only when he was with NiGHTS. And now that he was whole again, he could start a new life and a new beginning with the ones he loved.

"Ree?" NiGHTS spoke softly. When she got no response, she looked over at him. "Reala?" But his face was relaxed and he was breathing calmly. He was already asleep. NiGHTS smiled. "Goodnight, Reala."

The End

_Aw, it's over! :'( So, didja like it? Please review one last time and thank you so much for reading! Well, I'm gonna miss you all, but I'll be back with more FanFics when I return from Europe, so you can count on that. Before I go, here's a little something to enlighten you:_

_"Love is long-suffering and kind. Love is not jealous, it does not brag, does not get puffed up, does not behave indecently, does not look for its own interests, does not become provoked. It does not keep account of the injury. It does not rejoice over unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails."_

_--1 Corinthians 13: 4-8_

_Bye for now! NiGHTSxReala 4ever!! _


End file.
